


Innocence Lost

by fluffy_miracle



Series: Unholy Masquerade [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Aftercare, Aftermath, Aftermath of Torture, Aftermath of Violence, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Beauty and the Beast Fusion, Alternate Universe - Dark, Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Norse Religion & Lore, Angel Mating, Angelic Grace, Angst, Archangel Gabriel (Supernatural), Be Careful What You Wish For, Beauty and the Beast Elements, Blood, Blood Drinking, Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Caretaking, Dysfunctional Relationships, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Enemies to Lovers, Eventual Gabriel/Sam Winchester, Eventual Healing, Eventual Relationships, Gabriel (Supernatural) is Loki, Gabriel Being Gabriel, Gabriel Likes to Take Care of People, Gabriel as the prince guy that no one knows, Grief, Grieving Gabriel, Grieving Sam Winchester, Healing, Healthy Relationships, Hunter Sam Winchester, Hunters & Hunting, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, Identity, Loki (Marvel) as Beast (Beauty and the Beast), Loki is Gabriel, Loki is sweet, M/M, Marking, Mates, Morning After, Murder, Pagan God Gabriel (Supernatural), Past Rape/Non-con, Post-ritual, Protective Gabriel, Rape Aftermath, Sabriel - Freeform, Sam as Beauty (Beauty and the Beast), Sam goes through a dark phase, Secret Identity, Sex, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, THERE'S GALLONS OF THE STUFF, The Boys Fight It, Torture, Vengeful Sam Winchester, Where everything ends up better than Sam thought it could, bonded
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-07-20 10:00:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16134929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluffy_miracle/pseuds/fluffy_miracle
Summary: The mornings after the carnage.Starting the morning after Sam was supposed to get what he wanted: death like the rest of his family.He had given his body in hopes the god, the monster, the sad-eyed man would take his life. And take he did, but now Loki says he wants to give Sam a good life: the life Sam had promised him. Something isn't adding up and Sam is determined to figure out why Loki is nothing like he's supposed to be. Also, what's up with the hand print on his hip and the fact that he has to be hidden away all of the time?(Set after Gabriel takes on Loki's identity)





	1. Blood and Grief

Loki hovered. Something he absolutely never did. He hovered and waited near the bed where he had stashed his sacrifice from the night before. His non-virgin. His-- his weakness. He had been so infinitely stupid, marking the human last night, making him bare a mark almost too sacred for either of them. The human groaned, starting to come back to the world. Loki fled.

His feet didn’t take him far, just to the stone kitchen where he set on preparing his guest a proper feast. He could have snapped it all up: a wink of power compared to all that he had expended the night before. He shook his head, golden curls quivering at the movement. He had been so foolish-- he already heard reports of angels combing the fjord he had utterly devastated the night before. He had been too warm, too easily moved. He had forgotten to be cold, quick, and conniving. All those lessons--

“Loki.” It wasn’t a question, no, it was an accusation. However, the trickster caught the slight intonation that implied the human was confused to find a god cooking of all place.

“Well, good morning to you!” Loki forced himself to be cheery: his least favorite mask to wear out of all the masks he owned. He raked his eyes up and down what bare skin was still exposed: furs from the bed wrapped around the naughty bits. “Sleep well, sweetheart?”

“Why am I alive?” There was the bitterness. This is where his accusation lay. Loki had been asked a boon, yet the asker felt cheated. Loki felt for him, a heavy heartbeat of a heart that no longer wanted to keep on beating. However, Loki had saved him, had claimed him.

“You gave me your life. I saw it foolish to end it just yet.” Loki turned from the food he was preparing to face the man head on.

“That wasn’t your call!” The man’s voice went high and Loki’s eyebrow quirked up. Yelling at a god? This was all but unheard of. Intriguing and annoying.

“Be more specific next time.” Loki smirked. “All those words, so many loopholes.” He waved over at the man, waggling his fingers. “Trickster, remember?”

“Why did you do it?” The man swallowed hard and Loki inhaled the fear he was trying to keep hidden. “Why am I still alive?”

“Because I want you alive.” Loki took a step towards him, a glint in his eyes. “You offered me your life and I chose to let you live out your life in service to me.”

“Service how?” Loki smiled sharply, snapping his fingers.The man dropping down to his knees like he had been kicked. His face showed how startled he was: some of that fear leaking out in his eyes. This man had endured horrors beyond imagination and yet… he had survived. Loki respected him. As per usual for him, he had a terrible time of showing that, settling for trying to instill some more fear in the mortal.

“However I want you to service me.” He wanted to take the words back as soon as he uttered them. The darkness that crossed the man’s face (his mate’s face; he felt like he had betrayed himself) was awful to behold. He knew it in that moment that this human would kill him, Loki, or himself first before he allowed such a thing to happen. But he couldn’t take it back. He had a part to play, a role to keep up. So he turned away, releasing the man like nothing had happened, going back to cooking them a feast to celebrate their joining.

It was going to be so fun if this morning was anything to go by. The human spent it in sullen silence, slipping back to Loki’s bed that was equally now his own (he didn’t know that yet though), and hiding under all the furs and blankets. He looked good: tall, long, muscled all twisted up with those dark furs against his tanned skin. Loki was glad he had saved him. He hoped someday the mortal would be glad he had saved him too.

At noon, the man showed back up in the kitchen. “No hunger strike then?” Loki asked cheerfully.

“Are you going to feed me or do I have to ‘service’ you for that privilege?” The man sneered. Loki could smell the fear under his anger and disgust. 

“No.” Loki looked away, looking as close as he could to being ashamed. “How about we just forget I said that? I don’t need anything from you. I want you to have a happy life and I’m going to do what I can to make sure you have one.” 

“Against my will.”

“You offered me your life.”

“They destroyed my life.”

“I killed them all.” Loki’s eyes gleamed. “Painfully.”

“Good.” A strange look crossed the human’s face. “Thank you for that.” He allowed that one ounce of gratitude to slip from his lips. Loki wanted to make a joke, but he settled for a silent nod. He shouldn’t push him so hard. He was probably grieving. Oh, grief. A familiar pain entered Loki’s chest and he rubbed at it, willing it to go away. He knew a thing or two about grieving a lost family. “What’s wrong?”

“What?” Loki put his hand down quickly. “Nothing’s wrong.”

“I just lost everyone I still loved.” The human’s lips quirked up in a semblance of a twisted smile. “Something’s wrong.”

“I don’t plan on telling you.”

“I don’t really care what you do.” Loki had to smile at the ironic truth. This human had lost it all, and while he feared some possible torment at the hands of a petty god, he really didn’t have anything else left to lose. “Can I ask you something?”

“Knock yourself out.” Loki nodded him towards a table. “And sit down.” The human huffed out a wary sounding sigh but he obeyed. Now that he was more relaxed, the exhaustion and grief was evident on his handsome features.

“Why did you grant us both a boon?” He asked. “I mean, you fucked us both over right after, but you played with them before you destroyed them. Why? You could have said no and walked away. You could have said no and then burned them all up anyway after. Why go through the pretense?”

“Kid, I don’t know why I do half the things I do, like stepping in and saving your ass.” Ah, a bitchface was being directed at him even though it didn’t stay long when the mortal realized that Loki was about to feed him. Apparently, this human had thoughts on what exactly Loki did to his ass. Loki didn’t fuck over anyone when it came to being one of his many partners-- he gave it better than he usually got. What had happened with this one was unprecedented and Loki was feeling it out just as much as the human was, just with a wee bit more power on his side. “But ending their sorry asses was my plan from the beginning. And why wouldn’t I play with them? They played with dark magic, blasphemy, and expected rewards. They killed a child--” Loki’s voice broke. “I’ll have no part with those who sacrifice innocents in my name. I will end them and it will be my right.”

“And what of my rights, Loki? What of my revenge?”

“You want revenge?” Loki smiled. “Fine.” He snapped his fingers and the man who had guided the human and his family on to the trail that cost them everything appeared. “Have your revenge. Come back and eat when you are done.” The human smiled sharply, eyes narrowing. He grabbed a knife that Loki had intended for the venison and bore down on the man who was dazed and confused by his sudden reanimation. Loki turned back to setting the table, ignoring the screams for mercy now playing in the background. At least his mate had the decency to kill someone outside.


	2. Agony and Flesh

The human came back, blinking in surprise at the feast that was now laid out on the table that he had been sitting at. Loki turned.

“Is he dead?”

“Close enough.”

“Are you saving him for later?”

“I’m hungry.” The man shrugged. “I actually kind of feel like eating now.” Loki studied his human, not bothering to hide his interest. Kid kind of had the god vibe going on with all the nudity and blood splatter. Loki saved a mental image for later to enjoy in private before he snapped his fingers, finishing off the poor soul outside for the second time in less than a day.

“Come and eat.”

“I’m filthy.”

“No filthier than a pagan god at a feast.” The mortal made a face. He knew what the pagans feasted on and wasn’t playing coy about it: good. Loki didn’t care for human flesh, refused to eat it, using his magic to form substitutes when he had to show up at events. He rather liked the humans, enough to not want to dine on them. Of course, there had been the odd cases where he had to play his part, had to partake in the forbidden fruit, but he still didn't like it. 

“Pagan, huh?” 

“Just saying I appreciate my own aesthetic on you, kid.” And Loki smiled easily, hiding his slip up with his famous silvertongue.

It was easier to rage than it was to cry. Anger came much more freely to both of them than grief, and so it was that Loki and his human found themselves snapping at each other until the day they had a full out shouting match. Loki toyed with the idea of smiting the mortal, even at the cost of pain to himself that would cost, but this human surprised him yet again, by opening his mouth and uttering a challenge.

“You’re not like the other gods.”

“Oh, because you’ve been bedded by so many?”

“I know my way around the pagans.” The mortal stiffened. “I have not slept with any of them though…” his voice dropped and he glanced at Loki nervously, “except you, if it can even be called that.”

“It wasn’t that bad, was it?” Loki teased lightly, rubbing at his chest again. The human tracked the movement.

“I was drugged.” He gave a non-answer instead of the sharp barb he had at the tip of his tongue. “I don’t remember everything.”

“You came.” Loki said smugly, his chin rising in challenge. He gave the human an orgasm he’d never forget, drugged or not. The defiance would eventually fade.

“And you’re a trickster god. That doesn’t mean anything.” The defiance would maybe eventually fade.

“I’m wounded.” Loki mock-grabbed at his chest.

“Not fatally.” Loki huffed out a quiet laugh, a smile tugging on the corners of his mouth. His human was clever. His. That was the problem with this situation. With so many worshippers, sacrifices and lovers, he had no need for a stay-at-home human. Why had he claimed him? What was he so desperately lacking that he had reached out to a human who had lost everything and claimed him as his own? It was too dangerous for Loki to be calling anyone his, but yet, here they both were. “Where do you go?”

Tall, handsome, naked, covered in someone else’s blood had worked up an appetite, using a clean knife to cut off a hunk of meat. Loki watched with mild interest as he ate ravenously, wondering what it was like to taste the food for what it was: sustenance. Gods didn’t need to eat, drink, sleep, fuck. Gods were powerful. Gods didn’t have weaknesses, yet here Loki found himself craving to experience what his human was experiencing. He tapped into their weak connection, feeling hunger, satisfaction, and the raggedly sharp, ever constant pain of loss. It made Loki want to scream, the intensity of the pain. How was the human not screaming? “Get out of my head.” And Loki left, blinking back to the table. He looked at his human, really looked at him, and saw himself.

“I’m sorry.” Loki spoke up suddenly. “I know what it’s like to lose everyone you love. I know what it’s like to lose your home.”

“Is that why you intervened and claimed me?”

“I can give you a home.” Loki found himself offering. “With me. It won’t change what happened to us. It won’t give us back what we lost, but it gives us a chance to start over, to live again.” The mortal was stunned, surprise radiating off of him, but then he laughed, looking confused.

“Do you know who I am? What I am?” He asked incredulously. “Did you even check before you slapped your handprint on me?”

“That was an accident!” Loki jabbed a finger in the man’s direction. “And no, I don’t background check every fuck I have. Not that I give many, so while you can loathe me for as long as you like, please consider this as the fucking opportunity it is.” He slapped his hand down on the table, watching as the nicely set dishes all jumped inches into the air and clattered back down, some breaking.

“I’m a--I was a hunter before I settled down. The man who betrayed me and my family, he knew that. It’s ironic, poetic justice, being offered to the things I hunt and kill.” The human studied Loki. “and now I find out that I’m bound to one even though pagan gods don’t do things like that.”

“Is there a question in there?”

“You’re different. How?” Loki blinked.

“Trickster, I guess.” He shrugged. “Parentage, maybe.”

“No, I mean you’re really different. You’re far more powerful than you should be.”

“Stop.” Loki glanced over at the human. “Don’t look for answers that you don’t want.” He warned. “All you need to know is that I am Loki, the trickster god, your god. I have opened my home and my future up to you, but my patience is not boundless. If you cannot abide by my rules, my privacy, well, our bond isn’t that old, killing you would only sting a little bit.”

“Pagans don’t bond with humans. They don’t feel pain over our deaths. They eat us. They’re monsters.”

“I know what I am.” Loki didn’t look away from the challenge in those pretty hazel eyes. “Now that I know what you were, do you know what you are now?”

“I’m not yours.” The man stiffened. “I know that much.” He stood up, grabbing a bowl and filling it with food. Once the bowl was full, he headed back to Loki’s lavish bedroom, washing up before curling back up into bed, content to eat alone. Loki stared at his ruined table for a long while before he snapped his fingers. A golden goblet appeared, filled to the brim with human blood.

“Here’s to appearances.” He said glumly before he picked up the cup and brought it to his lips. Loki tilted it back, draining the cup before he set it back down. His eyes flickered, golden to green before going back to gold. He licked his lips, all traces of his dark mood gone as he stalked after his human hiding in their bedroom.


	3. Sex and Furs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sex

Loki’s presence was commanding as he entered the room. The human glanced over at him and faltered with whatever smart greeting he had been about to give. Something changed in the air when the prey recognized the predator, and for such a former hunter, he now knew he was the one being hunted. Loki was high on blood, enjoying the rush of endorphins, ready for what always came next. Lucky for him, he had a human lying in his bed all ready for him.

“What do you want?” There was that fear again, as if the human had anything to fear from Loki. It was Loki who was scared that this would all get terribly out of hand and that this human would be his unveiling, his doom, his downfall.

“I want to fuck.” Loki snapped fingers before he crawled onto the bed. It was big enough that man had time to get away if he needed to, but the human looked too stunned to move. “It’s you or him, so if you don’t want it to be you, vacate our bed please.”

“Our bed?” The man’s eyebrow went up. He backed up a little, sitting up, setting his bowl of food down on the nightstand near his side of the bed. He glanced at the apparition Loki had snapped up, a mirror image of himself standing there, waiting for instruction.

“I am not in a patient mood.” Loki snapped. The conjured up copy stepped forward and the real human leaned towards Loki, studying his eyes. He reached up and brushed his finger just over Loki’s top lip.

“You missed some blood.” Loki growled softly, surging forward. He climbed on top of his human, resting on his knees on either side of the human’s long legs. His two hands gripped the sides of the human’s face as Loki pressed their mouths together, reveling in the taste of the other, smearing what little blood was on his mouth onto the human’s mouth as well. He willed the apparition away before pressing his tongue into the man’s mouth, deepening the kiss. The mortal grunted, reaching up to grab Loki by the hips, pulling him closer instead of shoving him away like Loki expected. “I’m still not yours.” Loki bared his teeth, showing off his strength by yanking him down into another heated kiss. The human moaned as Loki rocked against him, hardening at the sensations Loki was creating. With one hand, Loki wrapped his fingers around that scruffy chin while with the other pushed furs out of the way, pressing his hand against the claim he had left behind the night before. “Fuck!” His mortal swore, his hips bucking up with pleasure.

“Shut up.” Loki grumbled, reconnecting their lips, reaching for what lay beneath the human’s waist. He rather admired this man’s cock, heavy even though he was only half hard. Well, Loki could fix that— he was known for his tongue after all. He slithered down those long legs, smearing his own pre-cum, another claim, until his mouth was perfectly lined up with that delicious cock.

The human was strangely obedient, biting back expletives as Loki latched on, taking the human into his mouth. Loki looked up, locking eyes with the mortal as he sucked, teasing him into full hardness. There was less hate in the human’s eyes, more lust. Loki knew he was just a distraction, but weren’t they all? He just took more and more down his throat, enjoying the pleased surprise playing out on his human’s face. Loki gave better than he got. Always.

“Loki, I’m gonna—“ Loki took that as an encouragement to slide every inch down, his nose brushing against pubic hair and sensitive skin. He glanced up, smirking as only he could, as he milked the human’s cock with his mouth and throat. There was a strangled cry and a hand in his his hair, gripping tight as the human finally gave in to the pleasure Loki was offering. Loki didn’t slide off, taking it all down his throat—perk of no gag reflex. He hummed as he swallowed, relishing the soft groan of pleasure, drinking of the energy that came from sex. The human’s hand fell from his hair, lying open on the blankets, utterly open and defenseless for once.

Resorting back to his old power, Loki nudged the human’s hole, pushing his power in, opening him up gently and quickly, slicking the way. The human didn’t protest although he was fully aware. Loki slid off his cock with a pop.

“My turn.” Loki said, tapping his human’s hip. “Turn over.”

“Do you even know my name?” The human was a little breathless, turning over, settling on his hands and knees. He was beautiful, especially so wrecked and willing.

“Haven’t found a good time to ask.” Loki gasped as he lined up and pushed in. He was so tight and warm, pulling Loki in deeper. “Oh, fuck, you feel good.” The human ducked his head down, bracing himself as Loki set a fast pace. He was still moving to meet Loki, groaning in ecstasy when Loki started to hit that place deep inside. Loki slowed down, pulling out to thrust back in with force that moved the mortal forward each time. Loki let him lose himself in the moment, in their pleasure, enjoying the carnal rhythm. The man under him was hard again, panting again, and didn’t that do something for the god on top. He could go for a while, but he found he didn’t want to wear his welcome out yet. He wanted to take his time with his human. He wanted them to have other times like this. 

“My name— oof—“ apparently Loki was boring him, so he slid some power alongside his cock, stretching the human even more, “fuck you, Loki.” There was a sheen of sweat along that muscles back. His legs were trembling and Loki knew with all the satisfaction in the world that he was close for the second time again. Loki fucked into him hard but slow, pushing him over the edge, cussing garbled words and satisfied sighs. The human slumped down, his arms wrapping around a pillow that his head lay on, and Loki continued, having his way with him until he too tipped over the edge.

“What’d you say your name was?” Loki ran his fingernails down that spine, watching goosebumps rise to meet his touch, all the way down to the swell of the ass he had more than claimed. 

“Fuck you.” The human replied sleepily, his words muffled by his arm. He was quiet, Loki felt as if he could hear the wheels turning in his head as he thought about what to do next. “My name is Sam.” He said quietly, lifting his head to speak over his arm. “My wife’s name was Jess. My son’s name was Henry.” Loki slowly eased out, using his power to ease any discomfort the mortal— Sam, any discomfort that Sam might have. He felt touched by this moment, an almost more intimate moment than the rigorous round of fucking they had. It was far more intimate. Loki was unsure what to do, snapping them both clean and fresh, before he too laid down. He didn’t touch Sam, didn’t have to read his mind to know he wouldn’t bear Loki’s touch in any form right now. He was grieving and Loki would let him grieve. Loki pulled a fur over to his side, wrapping himself up in it until mostly his eyes and hair were visible. The human turned to locate him, studying him a moment before turning back to where he had been laying. He stretched out, testing his stiffness, finding none. He pulled furs around himself, covering all of his exposed skin except for his face and lower arms. He yawned and Loki kept watch as he slowly drifted off to sleep.

Loki dozed off too, trying to ignore how much more comfortable it was to sleep with someone warm and alive nearby. He had been lonely for longer than he cared to admit, but lonely was safe, and lonely he was going to have to stay for even longer. He had promised Sam a safe, happy life, and to do that, he had to make sure he didn’t run him off. Loki was too much sometimes; he was self-aware. He’d tone himself down for a while. He’d make sure he wasn’t too much for Sam.


End file.
